Randomness: Epic game of epicness (you can add stuff too.)
Story: One day Ghosto found a potato.It was a potato with a big hole that people can fit inside. Ghosto jumped in the hole and found all the randomness wiki members. Ghosto said"Dont you know we are in a potato?" Potato:*turns rotten* Then fat radioactive evil butts appeared. All the members have to defeat them. Then the potato exploded and blew all the members to different worlds.(the only default character is Ghosto. All the others are unlocked in different worlds.On the characters thing,put your name and the world you are unlocked in.) Ghosto found himself in Icee Seee and he found Killa Whael.Then Pola Bear came and Ghosto had to defeat it. Then Killa Whael joined the team. Since the playable members make up there own worlds,the rest of the story is unknown exept the final world-J.B Badlands.That is where you defeat J.B. Gameplay The gameplay is like a regular Mario game exept there is HP and status effects. Unlockable Members Note:Add what world you get unlocked in,the boss of that world,and your abilities. One of your worlds might get an unlockable non-member or non-members that I,Ghosto,the creator of the page,gets to decide. Add yourself if you want. Default Members: Ghosto-World:Icee Seee Abilities:Fast Speed,Hi Jumps,Lazer Beams,and Punching. Unlockable Non-Members: Killa Whael-Icee Seee Power-Ups Each user gets 1 through 4 power ups that they get to decide. Ghosto:Lazer Upgrade-Makes lazers stronger Black Belt-Enables me to karate chop Awesome Pokemon Summon: Tyranitar,Feralgatr,or Aggron appears and is used as an ally. Fire Power-Enables Ghosto to burn enemies and it is more advanced than the power up with the same name that everyone can get. Player Ammount There can be up to 4 players. Status Effects Burn-You lose HP for a certain ammount of time. It stops when you have 1 HP left. Confusion-You walk left when you press right and right when you press left. Stops after 10 seconds. Sleep-You sleep for 5 seconds, making your character not move. Poison-Same as Burn Drowning-You drown when in water for 20 secs or longer,resulting in HP loss. Unlike Poison or Burn,it stops when you lose a life. Some characters,such as Killa Whael,dont drown at all. Frozen-Same as sleep. Flattened-You are flattened,and you cant run as fast or jump as high. Enemies Note:If you add a world that you get unlocked in,enemies exclusive to that world could be included. Meaps Evil Twin Paradox of Doom Potato Bomb Fat Radioactive Butts Burner-Can burn you Weegee-His stares cause Sleep Bat-It can Poison you Ghostly Ghoul-Can confuse youby using optical illusions Dark Void-Sucks you in-then spits you out with a random status effect exept drowning. Rapid Spinner-Its spinning can confuse you Fat Guy-Can flatten you Fatter Guy-Can flatten you Fattest Guy-Can flatten you Mutant Potato Hypnos-Makes you sleep Mushjumper-Can flatten you Mega Mushjumper-Can Poison or Flatten you Icee Seee Fish-Can Freeze you. Icee Seee Seal-Can Freeze you Icee See Fat Guy-Can Flatten or Freeze You J.B Bot Can give you any status effect but Drowning Evillamb Ga Ga Goo Goo Embird-Can burn you Top-can confuse you Meteor-Can flatten you Asteroid-Can flatten you Baloongoon Can explode and make you take several damage Splintop-Can confuse you Froggeh Drown Doubler-Makes you drown in water after 10 seconds Hypnotisfish-Makes you sleep Pond Skater Pizza Cutter Only I can edit this section. Bosses Pola Bear J.B Stuff If you lose 8 lives on one level,there is Super Guide that shows you how to beat the level. The super guide character is Meap. Power Ups that Every1 can get Ice Power Fire Power Bomb-can be thrown 20 times unless if you get more Fried Chicken suit-Gives you epic power Snorkel-makes you immune to drowning Antidote-heals poison Pump-heals flattening Person-A person appears and becomes your ally. Jetpack-makes you able to fly Scizzors-makes you able to cut some stuff Flashlight-lights up dark places Minecart-if you get in it and move,you go faster than normal.Minecarts can jump,too. Food-restores HP Microphone-you can scream on the top of your lungs in it,and it startles all nearby enemies. Invincidrink-Makes you invincible for a short time Stilts-allows you to go higher and walk on lava. Power Downs Lion-he eats you for dinner Shoop Da Whoop-he fires his lazer at you 1-down-Makes you loose all your HP ISDUHREMPHYOIPRE, FJEIRUT, VPCTOI-Makes you lose all your HP and lives Category:Potato Category:Pokemon Category:Pizza Category:Cutter Category:Pond Skater Category:Stuff Category:Hole Category:Paradox Category:Void Category:Ga Ga Category:Goo Goo Category:Justin Bieber Category:Hypnotizing Category:Polar Bears Category:Frogs Category:Icee Seee Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works! Category:YUMMY Category:Hole Category:Baloon Category:Goon Category:Lambs Category:Fat Category:Guys Category:Epic Face Aprooves Category:Killer Whale Category:Legendary! Category:EPIK Category:Awesomness Category:Bombs Category:Meteor Category:Asteroid Category:Person Category:Meap Aprooves Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Evil Category:User-related projects